


You're all I need

by MrandMrsDoctor



Series: Mattex [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Who AU, F/M, Fluff, Mattex, Mature Audience, Part Two, Reality, Series, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, au where alex and matt love each other irl, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrsDoctor/pseuds/MrandMrsDoctor
Summary: “So…us? How do you actually feel about that, now our heads are clearer?” he smiled faintly, not wanting to seem desperate or show how badly he wanted her to turn around and say, ‘Let’s publicly announce our relationship next week’. Alex shrugged. “Honestly…I don’t know. I mean, on the one hand I would love to be with you, make it public, move in sometime, you know, all that.” She trailed off, and Matt filled in; “…but?” he said, and Alex sighed. “But I know I can’t give you all you want”.





	You're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my Mattex series. Whilst I would appreciate you reading the first part, it isn't necessary to understand this story.

Alex woke up in her hotel room, alone. She sighed. Of course he didn’t wait for her to wake up…he was likely regretting what they did last night. She shook her head in disbelief at herself; how could she have been so stupid as to let it get that far? In fact, how stupid was she to have even asked him to kiss her in the first place? They were doing fine, as just friends, right up until that point. He probably only said he liked her to make her feel better about the whole thing, only to then let her down gently at a later time. This didn’t seem like Matt though, she thought. He would be too awkward to take advantage of someone like that, let alone leave them without a word the next day-

The door opened. Alex jumped, suddenly realising she was still nude from last night. She hastily grabbed the duvet, wrapped it around herself, and got out of bed. Whoever was coming in was clearly struggling, they must be holding something. A gun? A knife? Maybe a body-bag too? Alex started to panic, tears welling up in her eyes. She could do nothing, there was no exit. Timidly, she asked; “Who’s there?”. The fear in her voice was evident; gosh her captors would have a field day with tormenting her. Emotionally damaged, nude, and a celebrity. They could retire from cheap thrills for at least twenty years. 

Then, the intruder answered. “Alex, it’s only me?”. Matt Smith poked his head round the door, and her heart leapt – in relief or joy, she wasn’t sure. She relaxed instantly, now no longer fearing both abandonment or her untimely death. He came in, looking perplexed, holding a tray of breakfast items. “Hey, what’s up?” he asked, putting the tray on the bed. He went up to her. He had partially dressed himself, putting boxers, his t-shirt, and a dressing gown on, before he had headed downstairs to the hotel lobby. She tried her best to muster up a smile, understanding how absurd she would sound if she told him what she actually thought had happened in her life during the five minutes she’d been awake. “Nothing, sweetie. Slight hangover; was confused as to where you had gone” she answered, dropping the duvet to get a robe to put on. Matt smiled and sat on the bed. “You look stunning, you know?” he gleamed at her in a way Alex hadn’t know a man to do so in her many years of dating. He really was smitten. She liked that, though, and especially after assuming the worst that he didn’t even care enough to say goodbye, it was nice to be reminded of the reality of their relationship.   
“Thank you, Matt. And I never knew how cute you look in the morning” Alex smiled and sat next to him in bed. “Cute?!” he chuckled. “Alex Kingston, of all the compliments to follow me calling you stunning, cute is not what I expected,” he poked her nose, and she giggled, “I was thinking, perhaps…sexy?” they both laughed lightly, before finding themselves locked in a passionate kiss. Alex smiled as they pulled away. “Okay then, sexy…” she smirked, then proceeded to push his floppy brown hair out of his face. He smiled. “That’s more like it…so…” he pointed to the array of breakfast items he had brought up, “shall we?”.  
After breakfast, the two began to get dressed. Matt figured this was a good a moment as any to re-establish what they decided to do last night, in a somewhat tipsy state. “So…us? How do you actually feel about that, now our heads are clearer?” he smiled faintly, not wanting to seem desperate or show how badly he wanted her to turn around and say, ‘Let’s publicly announce our relationship next week’. Alex shrugged. “Honestly…I don’t know. I mean, on the one hand I would love to be with you, make it public, move in sometime, you know, all that.” She trailed off, and Matt filled in; “…but?” he said, and Alex sighed. “But I know I can’t give you all you want”. She slumped back onto the bed and rested her head in her hands. Matt sat behind her and kissed her neck. “And what is it you think I want that you ‘can’t’ give me?” he smiled up at her as she turned to look at him, but he could see genuine fear and anger on her face, so he dropped the sweet, innocent, boy act and furrowed his brow. “What...”

Alex, clearly angry because she couldn’t give him everything, blurted out; “Kids. I can’t give you kids and a family. I can’t be 19 years younger. I can’t have no baggage for you to deal with. I’m broken, so trust me when I say you wouldn’t want me after a few months”. Alex started to allow tears to fall down her face, not bothering to wipe them off. Matt got up and went to crouch in front of her. He took her hands in his and stroked them with his thumbs. “Alex, do you think those things bother me?” he asked, but obviously not wanting an answer, as he cut Alex off before she could interrupt him. “I’ve never really wanted kids of my own. Nothing against children, of course, and I’d love Salome like she was my own. But it wouldn’t bother me with anybody. If the woman I loved couldn’t have children, for whatever reason, then so be it. It’s life, Kingston, but has never phased me. In terms of this so-called ‘baggage’, sweetheart, I see none. We all have exes who try and interfere somewhere in our lives; nobody has a ‘get out of jail free’ card handy which prevents that. So again, it doesn’t bother me. And, Alex, why do you think your age is such a huge problem for me? You’re smart, funny, kind, very sexy, and incredibly pretty. How old you are doesn’t change that these traits are still accurate for you. If me being so much younger is a problem, that’s fine. But please, Alex, just tell me, instead of making it seem like I’d be the one better off with somebody younger.” He smiled and kissed her hands. “Alex, I want you. All of you. I want to be there for your good days, and your bad. I want to be there when Salome makes you proud, and when her father tries to interfere. You’re what I want and have been for a very long time…Anymore questions?”.

Alex teared up again and moved to hold his hands now. She squeezed them and leant down to kiss his forehead. “Of course the age gap doesn’t bother me…I’m the one benefitting from a younger model”. She winked and they both smiled, giggling slightly. Despite her emotional state, she still knew how to make perfectly timed innuendos. “I just assumed you wouldn’t want to deal with all the things I hide from others. Even Karen doesn’t know a lot of the problems I’ve had in my marriages, and she’s always been my first port of call if I’ve ever been in a predicament”. Alex sighed. “I really do like you, Matt. I want to give us a go and see how we work together”. Her answer made Matt grin enthusiastically, now no longer wanting to hide it. “But…,” she continued, “some ground rules. Let’s not tell anybody, at least for a few months. I wouldn’t want this to be in the public eye whilst we’re still figuring this out. Also, if we don’t work, we could still be seen together as friends without the endless speculation tabloids create when celebrities are seen within the same country as their ex.” The two giggled and Matt nodded. As much as he wanted to proclaim his feelings for Alex, and not have to keep them boxed up, he agreed it would be best to figure themselves out beforehand. He smiled up at her and she smiled back lovingly. “Second rule, you have to fuck me like last night every time we do it.” She smirked, then laughed. Matt blushed, recalling last night. Whilst he felt confident in bed, the six drinks he had in his system sure did help with the confidence of his performance. “Well I-,” his voice cracked, and Alex laughed a little more, “we’ll see, shall we?” he responded, trying to regain some control of the conversation. 

Alex smiled. “In all seriousness though, I want to be able to see you as much as possible. Even when we’re filming. From what I recall last night, though, it seems for the next year or so we both have gaps that overlap with each other’s filming schedules, as well as being located in nearby places. It shouldn’t be too hard” she smiled. Matt nodded, mustering up the courage to ask, “Would you want to get a flat together? In New York?” Alex looked confused. “Let me explain. In, what, 14 months? We’ll both be filming in New York. If we do work out, and we’re still together then, why not? It’d halve the rent for us by living together or save us thousands in hotel rooms. It makes sense. Obviously, we’d cross that bridge when we got there, but…” he blushed, clearly feeling like he’d ploughed head first into a serious long-term relationship. Fortunately, Alex took it quite well, and nodded. “That sounds lovely”. 

The two agreed to spend their day off together outside, as much as they wanted to be naked with each other all day though. They went shopping, with Matt picking up some clothing for himself and Alex buying some skincare for herself. During lunch together, Alex had received a call from Karen. They spoke for a few minutes, before she ended the call. “Everything alright?” Matt had asked, despite the half mouthful of salad. Alex nodded. “It was Karen. Her and Arthur are passing through here in a couple of days and know we’re both about. They want us to have dinner.” She smiled, as did Matt. The idea of the four of them being reunited made them both happy; they all worked so well together as a group of friends. “That’d be lovely. What day?” Matt asked. “Sunday”. She replied. Matt smiled. “Fab, I’m only working in the morning that day. Tell them we’ll be fine for whatever time.”

The next few days came and went, with Alex and Matt staying over at each other’s respective hotels each night. Tired after working all day Saturday, Matt went back to his hotel room this time. He knew Alex would be up soon, so he left the door unlocked for her. Exhausted after work, he took off his clothes and got into the shower. The cool water on his skin felt refreshing after the day he’d had – he was so glad that filming would be over soon, and he could finally have a proper break. He could rest from having producers and directors shouting at him for reasons he still couldn’t quite fathom. Alex had been a blessing really, and not just for the past few days. Sure, it’d been wonderful to spend time with her in person, especially given what they did during that time. But even back in the early days after Doctor Who ended for them both, she had always been so supportive of him and any roles he was struggling with. He had always been able to find a level of comfort with her, whether it be in the soothing tone of her voice, or her hugs. He smiled as he remembered one fateful day, on set, where his then girlfriend had left him. He tried to hide how he felt best he could, it was 2010 and still early days for all others in cast. He didn’t want to let on it bothered him, but Alex noticed. After shooting one day, she’d insisted the two went to the local pub for drinks, just them two. He agreed and was glad he did. That night was the night he saw how lovely Alex was, and how caring she was. He got a lot off his chest that night, finding it easy to confide in her. That was when the two became really good friends, and soon it would become the four of them as a group. He wouldn’t have changed that experience for the world. Matt smiled and finished up in the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, then stopped dead in his tracks. 

Alex had let herself into his room and was lay on his bed in nothing but some skimpy underwear. He became aroused immediately. She chuckled as this was easy to see under the towel. Matt blushed. Normally he would have tried to hide his arousal, but over the last week he had begun to feel so comfortable and relaxed around Alex it was as if a new confidence in him had grown tremendously. He smirked at her, his eyes now filled with desire for her. “Good evening, Kingston.” He went over to the bed and leant over her, leaning down to plant a firm kiss on her lips. She reciprocated, kissing back passionately. Alex withdrew, “Hello...,” she stroked his chest and he lay down next to her, Alex now propping herself up to lean over him, “how was your day?” she asked, and Matt smiled. “It’s just significantly improved”. Alex smiled at him as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, the palm of his hand fitting under her jaw. She could see how tired he was today, and suddenly felt quite ashamed of herself for assuming he’d be willing to jump straight in the sack with her tonight. He picked up on this and looked puzzled. “What’s wrong?”. She smiled back at him, turning her head to kiss the palm of his hand that was still on her cheek. “Nothing… I just wished I hadn’t assumed you’d be up for sex tonight… you look so tired.” She smiled sympathetically, knowing only too well how filming could make you so tired. He chuckled, and now Alex was the one with a perplexed expression. “Well…why don’t we try something new? Not every time has to finish with us both feeling paralysed”. Matt laughed, and Alex blushed. “I’m only pulling your leg.” Matt said, and suddenly he seemed to come to life. He rolled them over so he was on-top of her and set to work. 

Taking advantage of her lack of clothes, Matt began sucking and biting at Alex’s neck, shoulder, and breasts. He left plenty of marks all over that area which would surely become love bites over the next few hours. He kept going, meaning they would only come out darker. He smirked as Alex tried to protest, but he pinned her down. “Where do you think you’re going, Kingston? You’re mine…” she sighed in pleasure, for she so loved being told what to do. She panted, loving the feeling of his touch on her bare skin. “I need you…please.” Not wanting to waste any time, and after a long day at work, Matt rolled Alex on-top of him this time. He undid enough of his trousers to get his boxers down and his erect length out. Now he panted in suspense as he gazed at Alex’s body. She smiled at him and, after removing her own underwear, slid onto him. 

Matt moaned as she went down on his length inch by inch. Alex did the same, each moan getting louder the further down she went. Eventually, he was completely inside of her, and held onto her hips. He began to thrust upwards, making Alex tip her head back in pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t last long today; he was exhausted from working long hours and Alex was just so, so, beautiful. He couldn’t contain himself long if she was nearly nude – he tried not to chuckle to himself as he imagined all their love making having to take place fully dressed if she ever wanted sex to be more than 10 minutes long. Alex now sped up, gaining confidence with being on-top, something she had yet to do. Her moans became louder and she tugged at what clothing still remained on Matt’s body. He tilted his head back in pleasure, feeling Alex tighten around his length. Her body still hadn’t got used to being fucked again, and for now he wanted to take advantage of that. He grabbed Alex by the waist as pulled her down on-top of him. Holding her down, he thrust his hips up fast into hers. She almost screamed, and her increased moaning got Matt close to the edge. She nipped at his earlobe with her teeth, her moans of pleasure being heard loud and clear by him. Just as he was getting close, she groaned loud and tightened a little more. Sensing she was close, Matt’s hand squeezed between their hot, writhing bodies to find her clit. He rubbed it furiously, and this time Alex did scream. She begged Matt for mercy, almost considering using the safe word they’d established. But, all thoughts of that quickly disappeared as she violently climaxed all over his hand. Matt gasped, almost in astonishment at how he had made her act, but then also because of his own climax which swiftly followed. He moaned loud, holding Alex to him, her nails digging into his skin. The pace gradually slowed down, before the two lay with one another panting. They fell asleep how they were, both exhausted from both the sex, and the knowledge that Matt would be up for work in 6 hours’ time. 

The following day, Matt returned back to his hotel after filming. It was just after 2pm and Alex was already there. He smiled as he marvelled at how she looked. After last night, she had chosen to stay here for the day and get ready with him before going to see Karen and Arthur. She had only left to pick up a few items of clothing and was now starting to apply makeup when Matt arrived. She was dressed casually, but still looked incredibly sexy. She was in some dark blue jeans which perfectly sculpted her backside, and a black turtle neck top that clung to her figure. Some wedged boots were waiting by the door as Matt had entered, evidently what she’d be wearing. He didn’t much like her wearing heels as it made him look short. Oh well, he thought, he’d just have to wear his boots. 

“Afternoon Alex” said Matt as he came up to her. He held her from behind and kissed her ear, moving the blonde curls out of the way first. She had obviously washed her hair in his absence, as he got hit by a wave of a gentle coconut scent. He loved it at all times, of course, but freshly washed Alex Kingston hair usually meant it was more on the messy side, which he adored. She smiled against the feeling of his lips and hummed gently. “Hello, you; how was filming?” she rested her hands on-top of his which were wrapped around her waist. He sighed lightly and rested his head on her shoulder. “One more week to go, and I’m free of that awful director. I swear, he can’t tell his arse from his elbow, so why the hell he’s the one in charge of who goes where on set I have no idea” he chuckled slightly, realising how privileged he was compared to how much gratitude he wasn’t showing. He did appreciate the experience, and he liked the majority of the team of course. But everybody has their limits, and this director just managed to find his. 

Alex didn’t pull him up on how ungrateful he sounded, however. Having been acting a lot longer than Matt, she too had experienced her fair share of bad bosses and terrible directors. She was actually sympathetic towards him. She turned around and smiled at him as his hands rested on her hips. She got on her tiptoes to kiss him softly and he tightened his hold. “It’s nearly over sweetheart, then you’ll know who to avoid in future” she giggled, and he smiled at her. “What time are we meeting Karen and Arthur?” asked Matt, brushing Alex’s hair further out of her face. She smiled again at his touch, almost forgetting the need to actually answer the question. She cleared her throat. “5.30 at that little restaurant two streets down that we passed the other day. They said they’ll meet us there. Dare we risk turning up together?” she cocked her head to one side as she asked. Matt shrugged. “I don’t see why not. They’ll be turning up together, so why not us? If they ask, we met up before hand because, let’s say, I didn’t know where we were headed?” he smiled, and Alex nodded. “Sounds like a plan. How do I look, by the way?” she stepped back from Matt’s hold and gave him a twirl, acting like she didn’t know he had already scoped her up and down from the moment he walked through the door. He chuckled and grabbed her, mid spin. She howled in laughter as he picked her up to put her on the bed. “You look fuckable…” he said, rather sensually, as he planted a tender kiss on her lips, now leaning over her. She sighed in contentment and relaxed under him, kissing him back. He pulled away after a minute or so, smirking. “Nice touch with the high neck top, by the way. Hides the love bites rather well.” He laughed a bit as Alex glared at him, not actually cross but still a little annoyed she would now have to walk around covered up for the next few days. “Very funny, dear.” She chuckled and kissed him. “Now, get off me and let me get ready. They’ll really suspect something’s up if I’ve got half my makeup on”. Matt smiled and kissed her once more before allowing her to get up. “You don’t need makeup, Alex. You’re beautiful”. She giggled. “Thank you, my love, but don’t think that’s going to stop me putting it on. You need to still get ready yourself!”. 

After a couple of hours, and a cup of coffee each, Alex and Matt were ready. They were lay on the bed, only shoes left to put on, just waiting until it was time to set off. Alex rested her head on Matt’s shoulder and he had his arm around her. He kissed her head and she smiled. Then, she looked up. “This isn’t…weird for you, is it?” she asked, and Matt frowned. “Of course not, why would it be?”. Alex smiled, almost in relief. “Sorry I just…for the last couple of days I’ve been having a great time. Unlike some relationships, it hasn’t seemed weird to me at all. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same”. She smiled at him and he kissed her. “These days have been the best for me, despite work. You always have made me happy, Alex, so of course this wouldn’t be weird. I guess, unlike other relationships, we don’t have that awkward getting to know each other phase, but I hate those times. You’re fake, nervous, on edge. But with you, I know what you’ve been through, and you know about me in that sense. We know how to make each other laugh, we’re comfortable around each other as it is. We’ve skipped the shit parts of a relationship” he chuckled, and she smiled, holding him a little tighter. “Good… because I’d hate for this to fizzle out into nothing. It really has been a fantastic few days, and I can’t wait for more”. Matt smiled and kissed her head again, under strict instructions not to ruin her makeup. “Come on, we should set off, it’s turned 5 o’clock now” he said, and the two got up to head to the restaurant. 

They arrived on time, and were greeted by Karen and Arthur outside, who had just turned up themselves. The group all shared hugs with one another, smiling and laughing with one another. “Oh it’s so lovely to see you two!” said Karen, who had Matt in a tight hug at this point. He laughed, “Missed us then?”. She smiled then rolled her eyes. “You wish.” Karen turned her attention to Alex, who was smiling at her. Alex had always loved being included in their group, even though they all knew one another better. She felt younger with them, and happier. She hugged Karen. “It’s been too long my dear!” she said, holding her tightly. Karen’s hug gently shifted the neckline of Alex’s top and she could see panic across Matt’s face as she felt the cool evening breeze graze her neck. The love bites would surely be on show; however, Arthur was kept occupied by Matt’s conversation, and Karen didn’t seem to notice when she adjusted her top. They were saved for now. “Alex, you’re positively glowing, sweetheart” said Karen, and Alex snapped back into reality, realising she had let her mind wander to recollect the night her neck was marked by Matt. She blushed slightly. Clearing her throat, she responded. “Really? How so?”. Karen smiled at her; “You know that post-sex glow you get, well, after sex? You’ve got that sort of thing going on. Happy, energised. I haven’t seen you look this alive since you first got married!” Alex blushed harder. She knew Karen was perceptive, but Jesus Christ she was good. Matt, having overheard their conversation, blushed a little too. She smiled and looked back up at Karen. “It’s just a good foundation, trust me” she smiled, and Karen seemed a little disappointed at the thought of Alex still being alone. She shrugged. “Well, it’s a good look on you. Now, come on everyone, let’s eat. I’m starving”. Arthur laughed, “Kazz, you’ve done nothing but talk about food all afternoon, get a grip!”. She scowled at him, before laughing herself. They went in first, and Matt and Alex followed behind. He whispered down to her, “I think this might be a long evening…”.

After their meal, the group had all decided on drinks on the town later in the evening. Alex and Matt, of course, would no doubt enjoy their time with their friends. However, there was a bit of tension surrounding how to get back to Matt’s hotel without it being obvious or noticed by Arthur and Karen. During dinner, no questions had prompted any awkward discussion about if either of them were dating anybody. Arthur, instead, had become somewhat of a scapegoat for them, as he was being awfully coy about a girl he had started seeing. Everyone semi-mocked him, but also expressed their happiness, even though he wouldn’t reveal who it was. Matt rolled his eyes, laughing. “Come on, Darvill, let’s go get some drinks for us all. May as well get a few cheap rounds in here.” The two men stood up, leaving Karen and Alex at the table. Alex leaned over; “Have you any idea who this girlfriend is then?” she giggled, as did Karen. The two were both very mature and, sometimes, sophisticated women. But, at times like this, they did tend to act like school girls. “Well, a little birdy might have told me. But little birdies tell me lots of things…” Karen said, raising an eyebrow at Alex. “What are you referencing, Karen?” Alex asked, confused. Karen giggled. “Okay, so maybe nothing’s actually been said, but have you noticed how Matt has been looking at you all night?” Karen said, beginning to get excited at the prospect of her best friend liking another one of her friends. Alex sighed under her breath, still trying to retain a composed outlook to Karen. After the whole evening had run so smoothly, here it was. Someone had noticed. “No, I don’t know what you mean?” she said, trying to sound as puzzled as possible so not to let on. Karen rolled her eyes. “Typical. Honestly, Alex, he’s into you! You can tell, trust me. Just…keep your eye on him. You’ll see I’m right.” She giggled. Alex wanted the floor to swallow her whole. Turns out keeping this a secret would be harder than she imagined. She wondered how Matt fared with Arthur…

“Oh, come on, you are so into her!” Shit, thought Matt. Had he been staring at her that obviously? He blushed slightly and tried his best to convince Arthur he was wrong. “That isn’t true mate, and you know it. Besides, I’m…I’m seeing somebody” he gleamed, not entirely lying either. Arthur looked, genuinely, shocked. “Really?!” he coughed, “I mean, uh…wow. Karen and I were certain you and Alex might have given it a go now that her divorce has gone through. Who is this woman?” asked Arthur, as they picked up two drinks each to take back to the table. Matt tutted at Arthur and chuckled. “I’m not saying anything until you do!”. Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head, knowing Matt had him cornered. “Fine!” he said, and Matt looked at him. “So you’ll tell me?” he asked. Arthur shrugged as they got to the table. “Maybe…” he smiled.

After a few drinks, the gang decided to head out of the restaurant and into the main area of town. It was only 9.30pm, but clubs, bars, and nightclubs were already busying up. As the four headed to their next venue, a chic bar at the end of the street, Matt took advantage of the fact himself and Alex walked behind Karen and Arthur. He put his arm around her, resting his hand gently on her hip. She smiled up at him, and oh how hard it was not to kiss her, Matt almost couldn’t cope. He smiled back, before releasing his hold on her to squeeze her bum briefly. She tried not to giggle, so not to draw attention, and instead bit her lip. Matt smirked, her knowing how much this drove him crazy was evidently done as a way of teasing him. Eventually, he completely let go of her, and in-time too. Just as they began walking normally again, no touching or silent conversations with facial expressions teasing one another, Arthur turned around to strike up conversation. This was going to be a very long night, indeed…

1am. After many hours of dancing and drinking, Matt stepped outside. It was a good job he didn’t have work the next day, because oh my he would be getting hell for this inevitable hangover. How Karen and Arthur always convinced him to go absolutely mad was beyond him. Tonight had been fantastic, except for one thing. He couldn’t be with Alex. Sure, they’d had a few silly dances out there and nobody had thought anything of it. Karen and Arthur were much drunker than either of them were, although they were not in the least bit sober, and so less suspicion was drawn to them when there were little, flirtatious touches. Nevertheless, they had both danced with other men and women to try and hide their relationship. In a way, he was jealous. He wanted her, and only her, and he wasn’t looking forward to the next few months if this is what hiding their love entailed. Exhausted, he leant up against a wall outside, just near an alleyway. Suddenly, a voice came out of the dark. “Matt?”. He turned to see Alex stepping into the light, out of the alleyway. He smiled faintly; he did wonder where she had gone to about ten minutes ago. “Hey Alex…” he reached his hand out and she took it, squeezing his hand slightly. Then, hearing the voices of Karen and Arthur in the distance, she pulled him towards her. They were now completely in the dark, nobody could have seen them. Briefly taking advantage of this moment, Matt grabbed Alex’s head in one hand and her waist in the other and pulled her towards him. He kissed her tenderly, reminding her that she was his. She kissed back, pushing her body against his. “When can we ditch them and go back to yours?” she whispered, and Matt smirked. “Soon… I promise”. Their embrace was cut off when the voices of their friends grew louder. They chose to stay hidden, where they were, but listen in. Something didn’t quite seem right.

“I want to be with you too, Karen, but we can’t leave Matt and Alex here just so we can swan off and have sex!” Arthur had blurted out. Matt and Alex exchanged shocked glances with one another, trying not to be seen in the dark. They felt bad for eavesdropping, but at the same time it was a touch ironic what was happening. Karen slapped Arthur. “Arthur, we have been seeing each other for three months now. Don’t you dare assume that I just want to go back and have sex with you.” The Scottish accent Karen had becomes noticeable stronger when she’s angry, and tonight it was particularly broad. Matt held Alex, still taking advantage of the fact they couldn’t be seen. “Yeah, well, what is it then?” Karen scoffed. Both were clearly drunk, half stumbling about on the side of the road. “I love you, you bloody idiot!” Karen shouted at him. Matt and Alex struggled to contain their excitement. Arthur stood dead still, before grabbing Karen by the face and kissing her tenderly. Matt leant down to whisper to Alex; “I think that might be our que to leave…they can’t know we heard that.” Alex nodded in agreement, and the two walked hand-in-hand through the alleyway and towards Matt’s hotel.

The two awoke late the next morning, both feeling sore and looking bruised, after another intense night of shagging. Their memories were fuzzy, but one event did stand out to them. Karen and Arthur. Over breakfast, they talked about their friends and wondered how they got on last night. Matt shrugged as he finished his second coffee of the day. “Do you think this means it’s safe for us to at least tell them about us?” he asked. Alex smiled faintly, “I still don’t know, we really are early days here”. Matt nodded, agreeing. He smiled. “It’s okay. Whenever you’re ready.” 

That day was Alex and Matt’s last day together for a while. She had been called back to the States early, so their time together was cut short. Matt took Alex to the airport where, out of sight, they shared an intimate moment. Matt kissed her passionately, holding her head in his hands. “Let me know when you arrive safely, okay? And send me your schedule for filming. As soon as we have a window of time where we’re both free I’m coming straight over.” Matt smiled, but sadness could be seen in his eyes. Alex smiled back, also not looking forward to the next few weeks apart. “I will. And I can’t wait. I think we’ve started something really beautiful here…” they held each other’s hands and smiled. Matt kissed Alex one last time before checking his watch. “You best get going. Only an hour till your plane leaves and you still need to go through security.” She nodded and kissed his cheek, before grabbing her suitcase. “See you soon, Matt. Take care”. Matt waved Alex off before heading back to his hotel room. He collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the last few days. The sheets still smelt of Alex and he smiled as he curled up into them. It was then he heard a crunch underneath him. He sat up and reached behind him, only to produce a screwed-up piece of paper. He opened it up, and it read; ‘With all my love, thank you for the past few days. They have been special to me beyond belief. I can’t wait until we next meet – love Alex’. Matt smiled and folded the paper neatly before placing it on the bedside table. He lay back down and soon fell to sleep, with only dreams of Alex now filling his mind.


End file.
